LATELY Story 2
by december28
Summary: Daehyun tidak tau, bagaimana awalnya cinta itu pergi. Dan Daehyun tidak pernah tau, bagaimana awalnya cinta lain itu datang . DAELO DAEJAE FANFICTION . DAEHYUN ZELO / JUNHONG YOUNGJAE . BAP. OOC. YAOI . DLDR .Typo .Reviewnya yaa (o.o)9


**LATELY – Story 2**

 **.**

 **.**

December28

.

Cast: Jung Daehyun – Choi Junhong - Yoo Youngjae

 **.**

Genre: Romance, Drama, other

 **.**

Warning: YAOI, BOYXBOY, Not EYD, OOC, Typo, Don't like don't read.

This is Daelo / Daejae Fanfiction

 **.**

 **Lets Start**

 **.**

 **Aku tidak pernah tau, bagaimana awalnya cinta itu pergi.**

 **Dan aku tidak pernah tau, bagaimana awalnya cinta lain itu datang.**

… **..**

"Menyingkir"

Junhong mendorong tubuh Daehyun yang menghalangi jalannya, langkah Junhong tampak sempoyongan dengan satu tangan yang memegang kepalanya yang berputar.

Daehyun tau Junhong mabuk, pemuda itu menghilang sejak pulang kuliah dan baru dapat ditemukan pukul 2 tengah malam.

Daehyun menarik nafasnya mencoba bersabar, mengikuti langkah Junhong dan meraih tangan Junhong untuk membantu langkah pemuda pucat itu. tapi sekali lagi, Junhong mendorong kasar tubuh Daehyun.

"Menyingkir kau pengemis"

Daehyun diam tak menjawab, memilih bangkit dan kembali meraih lengan Junhong untuk melangkah bersama.

"Aku menyuruhmu untuk menyingkir~"

"Kau mabuk Junhong"

"Dasar pengemis"

Daehyun menulikan telinganya, mengeratkan rangkulannya pada Junhong yang masih kukuh menolak Daehyun berada dekat dengan dirinya.

"Kau membuatku malu di depan teman-temanku, menyingkir!"

Daehyun mengalah, melangkah mundur dan membiarkan Junhong menatapnya dengan pandangan jijik dan meremehkan.

"Apa kau harus menerima uang itu? APA KAU HARUS MENERIMANYA!"

"Lalu kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" Daehyun menantang Junhong, tatapan mata tajam Daehyun melemah dan berbisik lirih pada Junhong. "Itu pekerjaanku"

"Membersihkan bekas makan teman-temanku dan membiarkan mereka mencemoohmu?"

Daehyun mengangguk.

"Bukan hanya kau, tapi mereka mencemoohku karena aku memiliki kekasih sepertimu!"

Junhong maju dan memukul keras dada Daehyun yang diam menerima perlakuan itu. Memandang nanar pada Junhong yang terisak di tengah rasa kesalnya.

"Aku membencimu! Kenapa kau membiarkan mereka menginjak-injakmu! KENAPA KAU DIAM SAJA!"

"Karena aku tau dengan jelas aku tidak memiliki apapun untuk melawan mereka" Daehyun tertawa kecil, membiarkan air mata jatuh karena rasa sakit yang semakin lama semakin menumpuk karena sifat Junhong belakangan ini.

Dirinya tak perduli jika orang lain menilainya buruk, tapi Junhong…

"Kau malu karena menjadi kekasihku?"

Junhong diam tak menjawab, memejamkan matanya dan meringis saat mengingat perkataan teman-temannya tentang kekasihnya Daehyun yang miskin dan bekerja sebagai pelayan restoran dekat Universitas.

"Kita sudahi saja.. Kau bebas sekarang"

Junhong mendongak cepat, menggeleng kecil karena bukan ini jalan keluar yang ia inginkan.

"Kau bisa bebas pergi bersama teman-temanmu tanpa harus merasa malu karena aku"

"Hyung- aku-"

"Aku akan memanggil taxi untuk mengantarmu pulang, aku harus cepat istirahat karena besok pagi aku harus kembali bekerja"

Junhong menunduk dan menangis, menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang tak tau kenapa membenarkan ucapan Daehyun.

Dirinya malu, malu memiliki Daehyun yang miskin dan harus bekerja saat orang lain bermain dan bermesraan di kampus.

Dirinya ingin Daehyun seperti yang lain, bukan menjadi pelayan yang membereskan meja makan teman-temannya dan menerima tambahan uang untuk pekerjaan yang dilakukannya.

"Hyung…"

"Kau tau aku menyayangimu, tapi jika itu menjadikan beban untukmu..aku minta maaf"

"Bukan seperti itu maksudku hyung!"

"Tapi itu yang bahasa tubuhmu katakan sekarang! aku pasti terlalu naïf karena berfikir kau akan selalu bangga padaku yang mendapat beasiswa seperti saat sekolah dulu. Aku lupa kalau kau-"

"Berhenti, jika kau ingin berpisah cepat pergi saja! Lanjutkan ceramahmu di tempat lain"

Daehyun mengangguk menyetujui, melangkah mundur dan memandang nanar kearah Junhong yang bersikeras membuang pandangannya dari Daehyun.

Pemuda memalukan itu…Junhong tidak membutuhkannya.

Junhong bisa mendapatkan pemuda lain yang lebih baik puluhan kali lipat.

Junhong yakin, ia bisa mendapatkan pemuda yang lebih baik dari seorang Jung Daehyun.

….

 **Memory**

"Selamat Daehyun-ah!"

Daehyun mengangguk, menyambut uluran tangan teman sekolahnya yang menepuk bahunya turut senang.

"Dimana kau akan melanjutkan pendidikan?"

Daehyun mengangkat bahunya, masih bimbang apakah ia memang harus melanjutkan pendidikan atau ia harus cepat-cepat mencari pekerjaan tetap. Hidup sendiri tanpa orang tua selama tiga tahun ini jujur saja sudah cukup sulit, ditambah keperluan-keperluan yang semakin lama semakin banyak saja.

"Kau bisa mendapat beasiswa Daehyun-ah"

"Jujur saja aku berfikir untuk langsung mencari pekerjaan tetap. Walau mungkin ada universitas yang memberikan beasiswa, jarang ada yang membebaskan biaya kegiatan sampai seratus persen Hoon"

"Kau bisa Part time seperti biasa?"

"Hhh~ entahlah"

Daehyun terkekeh, meninju kecil perut Hoon yang seakan kecewa dengan pemikiran Daehyun. Hoon tau, Daehyun kehilangan orang tuanya tiga tahun lalu dengan hutang yang tidak sedikit. Harus meninggalkan rumah besarnya dan kini tinggal di apartemen berukuran tak lebih besar dari ruang keluarganya dulu.

"Kau lihat Junhong?"

Daehyun menatap ke sekeliling koridor yang penuh dengan siswa yang berlalu lalang, karangan bunga indah nampak di dekapan hampir seluruh siswa siswi itu.

"Aku melihatnya tadi, tapi sekarang entahlah. Kau tau dia hobby melompat dari satu tempat ke tempat lain"

Daehyun tertawa keras, kembali memukul Hoon yang juga ikut tertawa kali ini.

"Aku pergi dulu, selamat Daehyun-ah!"

Daehyun mengangguk, tersenyum kecil kearah Hoon yang langsung berlari kearah teman-teman yang lain.

"DAEHYUUUN HYUUUNG!~"

Daehyun menoleh cepat, tertawa kala melihat Junhong dengan seragamnya berlari dan membawa satu karangan bunga di genggamannya. Rambutnya yang halus tersibak angin dan dari jarak saat ini rambut Junhong tampak seperti ilalang senja yang tertiup angin sepoi-sepoi.

"HYUUUUNG!~" Junhong merentangkan tangannya seakan meminta Daehyun menangkap tubuh tinggi pemuda manja itu.

"Wow! Wow! Wow! Tenanglah"

Daehyun merengkuh Junhong yang melompat lompat senang, nafasnya bahkan belum teratur dan Daehyun dapat merasakan detak jantung Junhong yang memompa cepat karena kelelahan.

"Selamaaat~ Sudah ku duga! Uri Daehyun memang paling Jjang!~"

Daehyun hanya menatap sosok itu dengan kekaguman, terseyum kecil kala melihat bibir merah muda Junhong bergerak-gerak tanpa henti. Junhong memang tak pernah berhenti berbicara. Pipi pucatnya menjadi sedikit memerah dengan keringat yang perlahan menetes dari pelipisnya.

"Aku mencarimu tadi, kau dari mana saja?"

Daehyun mengusap dahi Junhong yang berkeringat, menarik hidung Junhong yang hanya bisa terkekeh lebar.

"Aku membeli ini untukmu~ Jja~"

Daehyun menatap karangan bunga yang disodorkan Junhong, menarik satu tangkai kecil bunga Baby breath lalu menyelipkannya di telinga Junhong.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak punya kau disini"

Junhong bersemu, wajahnya yang semula memerah kini sudah merah padam. Menunduk dan menepuk nepuk pipinya untuk menghilangkan hawa panas yang menjalar ke sana.

"Selamat hyung~" Junhong masih menunduk, mencuri lirik pada Daehyun yang terkekeh melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu.

"Terima kasih, tapi dengan siapa kau bicara? Sepatuku?"

Junhong menggeleng cepat, memukul bahu Daehyun yang tertawa dan kembali menatap takjub sosok manis dihadapannya ini.

Banyak cobaan yang ia dapat setelah kepergian orang tuanya, satu-satunya yang sangat disyukurinya sampai saat ini adalah Dia, sosok manis berkulit pucat yang tengah asyik memainkan bunga mungil di selipan telinganya.

"Oh ya Hyung.."

"Hm? Wae?"

"Appa memintamu untuk datang ke rumah, Eomma sudah membeli banyak bahan makanan dan memintamu untuk makan bersama kami nanti malam"

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Hng! Tentu saja~"

"Ada apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk merayakan kelulusanmu dengan hasil yang sangaaaat memuaskan. Aku tadi menelepon Eomma dan dia berteriak heboh karena senang"

Daehyun tertawa mendengarnya, ekspresi Junhong saat berbicara. Daehyun sangat menyukainya.

"Arraseo, Kajja.. Aku harus pulang dulu dan bersiap-siap. Kau ingin langsung ke rumahmu atau pergi bersamaku nanti?"

Junhong merangkul lengan Daehyun cepat, menariknya lalu berteriak yakin.

"TENTU SAJA BERSAMAMU!~"

Daehyun hanya pasrah mengikuti langkah Junhong, membungkuk kecil pada beberapa orang yang menegurnya penuh kekaguman. Daehyun yang pintar dan penuh sopan santun, Daehyun yang rajin dan sangat menyayangi kekasihnya. Mungkin bagi diri Daehyun sendiri, ia sangat beruntung mendapatkan Junhong. Tapi dari pandangan orang di luar sana, Junhong puluhan kali lebih beruntung karena bisa mendapatkan Daehyun.

… **.**

 **Now**

1 minggu kemudian.

Daehyun membuka kacamata dan mengurut lehernya yang terasa kaku, satu mata kuliah baru saja selesai dan dirinya harus mengikuti perkuliahan di gedung lain.

Dia bahkan belum sempat sarapan.

"Hmmm.."

Daehyun menoleh mendengar gumaman rancu seseorang, menatap bingung kearah teman satu kelasnya yang terlihat canggung dan ragu-ragu.

"Daehyun-ah.."

"Ya?"

"Kau..sibuk?"

Daehyun tertawa kecil kearah Youngjae yang terkekeh lebar seakan berhasil mengucapkan kalimat yang ingin ia katakan sejak tadi.

"Aku ada kuliah setelah ini"

"Setelah itu?"

"Part time.."

"Ah! Aku mengerti hehehe"

Daehyun tau Youngjae ingin mengatakan sesuatu, pemuda berpipi bulat itu menggaruk rambutnya dengan pena dan tampak sibuk berfikir seorang diri.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu untukmu?"

Youngjae mendongak saat mendengar pertanyaan itu, menganggukkan kepalanya cepat dan wajahnya berubah sendu seketika.

"Aku ingin minta bantuanmu untuk tugas mandiriku" Youngjae mengigit bibirnya karena takut salah bicara "Tapi aku tau kau sibuk dan hehehe"

"Aku selesai part time sebelum pukul 5 sore ini"

"Benarkah?"

Daehyun mengangguk, melirik jam dan bergegas bangkit dari kursinya diikuti oleh Youngjae.

"Kita bisa bertemu lagi pukul 5 dan mengerjakan tugas bersama"

Youngjae tertawa cerah, dia melompat-lompat kecil dengan buku tebal di pelukannya dan mengikuti langkah Daehyun yang hanya tertawa simpul melihat tingkah Youngjae.

"Tapi Daehyun-ah.."

"Hm?"

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Maksudku-"

Daehyun tau arah pembicaraan ini, teman satu kelasnya dari beberapa hari lalu bertanya tak langsung padanya tentang hubungan dia dan Junhong yang terlihat dingin lebih dari biasanya. Daehyun hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman karena memang hanya itu yang ia bisa.

"Kita akan belajar dimana?"

Suara Daehyun menyadarkan Youngjae dari lamunannya, Youngjae terlihat ragu-ragu bertanya seperti biasa.

"Di tempat part time mu? Aku akan menunggu disana sampai kau selesai bekerja"

Daehyun melebarkan matanya mendengar usulan Youngjae, sedikit tak enak hati dan berfikir bahwa Youngjae benar-benar butuh bantuan untuk mengerjakan tugas mandiri yang akan dikumpulkan lusa.

Daehyun menggigit bibirnya berfikir, membuat Youngjae yang tidak sengaja mendongak langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari Daehyun.

Entah kenapa…wajahnya mendadak panas.

"Kita kerjakan saja sekarang"

"Tapi-"

"Aku bisa absen kuliah satu kali, aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu menunggu lama. Aku juga belum tau apa aku bisa benar membantumu atau tidak" Daehyun tersenyum kecil dan melanjutkan ucapannya "Jika kenyataannya kau sudah menunggu lama dan aku tidak cukup membantu, aku pasti akan malu"

Youngjae melirik panic ke kanan dan ke kiri, bingung harus menatap kearah mana selain pada Daehyun yang tertawa lebar dan menarik tas Youngjae untuk melangkah bersama ke perpustakaan.

…

Daehyun tak buta, ia tau Youngjae berulang kali hilang konsentrasi dan menggaruk pipinya karena canggung ia perhatikan.

Pemuda itu menyeruput milk shake-nya cepat saat keduanya istirahat setelah belajar bersama lebih dari 3 jam.

"Jadi sudah selesai semua?"

Youngjae mengangguk, masih sempat membuka buku catatannya dan membaca dengan teliti ringkasan materi yang dibuatnya sebelum belajar bersama tadi.

Dia rajin dan pintar.

Dahinya terus berkerut penasaran saat ia kurang puas dengan penjelasan Daehyun dan dengan malu-malu akan meminta Daehyun menjelaskan kembali materi itu.

"Aku benar-benar berterima kasih karena kau mau membantuku Daehyun-ah"

"Tidak masalah"

Youngjae mengangguk kecil, sibuk berfikir untuk mencari topic yang bisa ia bicarakan dengan Daehyun agar keadaan tidak canggung dan diam seperti ini.

"Ku dengar kau pernah tinggal di Beijing, apa itu benar?"

Youngjae mendongak kaget saat Daehyun memulai bertanya tentang dirinya, mengangguk kaku dan menggigit sendok ice creamnya.

"3 tahun, karena pekerjaan ayahku"

"Wah..Pasti menyenangkan" Daehyun kembali tertawa dan Youngjae tak pernah tau Daehyun adalah orang yang mudah tertawa dan ramah sekali.

"Pasti menyenangkan memiliki otak pintar dan kekasih yang manis" Youngjae bercicit kecil mengutarakan fikirannya, tak berani menatap Daehyun yang diam dan tersenyum tipis.

"Begitukah? Aku juga mengharapkan yang sama"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tau..kadang kita selalu berfikir hidup orang lain lebih menyenangkan di banding hidup kita sendiri"

"Ya, sering kali" Youngjae menjawab cepat seruan Daehyun, menatap sekeliling cafetaria kampus yang mulai ramai karena jam perpindahan mata kuliah.

"Aku juga seperti itu..Aku berharap aku memiliki hidup yang lebih menyenangkan seperti orang lain"

Youngjae dapat melihat mata Daehyun yang meredup samar, pemuda itu melirik ponselnya yang ada di atas meja lalu menghela nafas dan tersenyum kecil entah karena apa.

"Eum..Daehyun-ah"

"Ya?"

"Ku fikir kekasihmu- maksudku Junhong sudah datang"

Daehyun diam tak merespon, enggan menoleh ke belakang dan mengikuti arah pandang Youngjae.

"Dia bukan kekasihku"

"A-apa?"

"Kami sudah putus"

Youngjae menganga kaget, melirik Junhong yang tak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari dirinya dan Daehyun yang duduk berhadapan dengan dua gelas milk shake dan satu mangkuk ice cream.

Youngjae tau arti pandangan itu sekarang, menatap iba pada Daehyun yang mencoba menegakkan bahunya dan menatap tak fokus pada Youngjae.

"Dan pemuda di sampingnya…"

Youngjae tak tau bahwa Daehyun akan melanjutkan ucapannya, matanya bergerak cepat meneliti Junhong yang berdiri angkuh disisi seorang pemuda yang merangkulnya posesif.

Jangan katakan kalau…

"Kekasih baru Junhong"

…..

Daehyun sedang termengu diam saat mencium aroma parfum Junhong melangkah mendekat, menoleh cepat dan benar-benar menemukan Junhong disana yang memandangnya dengan tajam.

"Kita bicara"

Daehyun mengangguk setuju, bangkit dan mengikuti langkah Junhong yang melangkah di depannya.

"Bicara dimana?"

Junhong tak menjawab, menggiring Daehyun menuju parkiran dan menunjuk mobilnya yang terparkir manis disana.

Junhong mendahului Daehyun masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan menunggu Daehyun dengan risau.

Ia berkali-kali menggigit bibirnya dan menahan nafas saat Daehyun akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk diam tak bersuara.

"Kau akan bekerja?" Junhong mencoba membuka percakapan.

"Ya, 30 menit lagi"

Keduanya kembali diam.

"Bagaimana..kuliahmu?"

Daehyun bisa mendengar suara Junhong yang bergetar menahan tangis, pemuda itu menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan bergumam rancu.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Kau..tidak suka berbicara denganku?"

Daehyun menggeleng, ia menoleh menatap Junhong yang hidung dan matanya memerah karena tangis yang ia tahan kuat-kuat.

"Aku fikir kau akan malu jika temanmu melihatku di dalam mobilmu"

Tangis Junhong benar-benar pecah dan kali ini tidak berusaha ia tutupi.

Ia terlihat memilih kata-katanya dengan khawatir dan bingung.

"Apa yang kau tangisi anak manja?" Daehyun maju mendekat dan mengusap air mata Junhong yang bertambah semakin banyak.

Junhong terisak saat merasakan usapan lembut tangan Daehyun yang tersenyum menatapnya.

"Aku minta maaf Junhong-ah"

Junhong mendongak menatap Daehyun, menggeleng tak suka saat mendengar Daehyun dengan suara paraunya meminta maaf.

"Maaf karena aku membuatmu malu dengan keadaanku"

Junhong kembali menggeleng kuat-kuat, berusaha menggapai telapak tangan Daehyun yang lebih dulu menghindar dan mengusap bahu Junhong.

"Aku harus bekerja, menyetirlah dengan hati-hati"

"Hyung- aku-"

"Bagaimanapun aku masih menyayangimu jika itu yang kau khawatirkan"

Tangis Junhong semakin kuat saat sadar Daehyun melangkah keluar dari dalam mobilnya dan meninggalkan Junhong yang menangis seorang diri.

…

"Aku dapat nilai A"

Youngjae melambaikan makalah tugasnya yang tebal dan terdapat nilai A besar bertinta merah terang.

Nilai untuk tugas mandiri yang ia selesaikan bulan lalu sudah keluar hari ini.

"Selamat" Daehyun tertawa menatap Youngjae yang bersedekap bangga.

"Ah, bagaimana ini. aku tetap tidak bisa bahagia jika masih berhutang"

"Hng?" Daehyun mendongak tak mengerti saat Youngjae merangkulnya dan menarik tubuh Daehyun berjalan keluar kelas.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu"

"Kau mentraktirku karena tau aku tidak mempunyai uang?"

"Ey, siapa bilang! Lain kali kau yang harus mentraktirku"

"Tidak mau, aku tau kau mengerikan jika sudah bertemu makanan"

Youngjae terkekeh polos, masih menggoyang lengan Daehyun memintanya untuk mengikutinya makan bersama.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu"

Youngjae berkedip cepat saat mendengar seruan Daehyun.

"Tidak, kali ini biar aku yang melakukannya"

"Anggap saja sebagai ucapan selamat, aku akan mentraktirmu untuk makan di rumahku"

"A-apa?"

"Aku akan memasak untukmu, aku membeli banyak bahan makanan kemarin"

Youngjae menundukkan kepalanya dan mencoba mengatur nafasnya, kakinya gemetar panic dan senang disaat yang bersamaan.

Daehyun tersenyum melihat Youngjae, mengusap rambut hitam pemuda itu dan meraih pergelangan tangannya.

"Kajja.. aku sudah lapar"

Youngjae mendongak senang menatap Daehyun yang tertawa gemas.

"Apa yang tidak bisa kau makan Youngjae-ya?"

"A-ku.. aku bisa makan apapun"

"Pantas saja"

"Hng?"

"Semua makanan tertampung dipipimu"

Youngjae mendelik kesal dan memukul Daehyun yang tertawa riang disisinya.

"Jika makananku tidak enak diam saja, deal?"

"Deal, dan jika makananmu enak..izinkan aku makan lebih banyak"

Daehyun terkekeh dan mengangguk setuju, mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Youngjae yang membalas genggaman tangannya ragu-ragu.

Daehyun tidak mengharapkan apapun saat ini.

Dia hanya bersyukur ada Youngjae yang berdiri didekatnya dan tertawa bersama.

Menatap kesisi kanan dan menemukan Junhong yang berdiri kaku di samping kekasihnya.

Daehyun tau ini salah, tapi Daehyun benci merasakan perasaan sakit ini seorang diri.

Dirinya ingin Junhong merasakan sakit yang sama, tanpa berfikir jahat untuk membalas dendam.

Daehyun hanya ingin Junhong mengetahui, bahwa seperti inilah rasanya diabaikan.

…

Meja makan Daehyun yang sebelumnya terisi penuh makanan kini hanya tersisa piring-piring kosong yang terdampar kotor.

Youngjae mengusap perutnya dan bersandar pada sofa yang ada di belakang tubuhnya.

"Ah..perutku"

Daehyun tertawa melihatnya, bangkit dan merapikan tumpukan piring lalu mambawanya ke dapur.

"Kau benar-benar pintar masak"

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, aku hidup seorang diri"

"Bagaimana kalau aku memesan bekal untuk makan siangku besok?"

Daehyun memukul kepala Youngjae dengan bantal sofa dan menarik pipi bulatnya.

"A-ah sakit!"

"Aku sibuk tuan muda"

Youngjae tertawa lebar dan naik ke atas sofa untuk berbaring.

"Tapi masakanmu benar-benar enak.."

"Aku akan mengundangmu datang lagi lain kali"

Youngjae bangkit dan mengikuti langkah Daehyun yang sedang merapikan dapur.

"Benarkah?"

"Hng"

"Gratis?"

Daehyun tertawa tak percaya, melirik Youngjae yang menggoyang tubuhnya tak perduli.

"Baiklah tuan muda.."

"Ah, aku akan menyumbang bahan makanannya"

"Itu terdengar lebih baik"

"Kau harus banyak makan daging Daehyun-ah"

"Terlalu mahal"

"Dasar pelit"

Daehyun melirik sengit kearah Youngjae yang berdiri disisinya.

"Baiklah, Aku akan memasak daging untukmu lain kali"

Youngjae merengut kesal dan memeluk lengan Daehyun yang terdiam kaget melihatnya.

"Bukan aku bodoh, tapi kau.."

"H-hng?"

Youngjae mendongak dan tersenyum melihat wajah kaget Daehyun yang berada dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Kau harus makan daging dan bekerja dengan tenaga yang banyak"

Daehyun tersenyum dan menjedukkan kepalanya dengan kepala Youngjae yang mengaduh.

"Youngjae-ya?"

"Hng?"

"Apa kau melihatku seperti orang yang memalukan?"

Youngjae melepas pelukannya dan menatap tak suka dengan pemilihan kata-kata Daehyun.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku hidup dengan menyedihkan, lagipula-"

"Apa itu yang Junhong katakan padamu?"

"A-apa?"

"Bahwa kau memalukan?"

Daehyun menarik pipi Youngjae yang diam tak bergerak.

"Aku hanya asal bicara saja"

Daehyun memaksakan senyumnya dan mengacak rambut Youngjae asal.

"Jika aku jadi Junhong…" Youngjae dengan ragu-ragu mengangkat tangannya untuk meraih pipi Daehyun yang melebarkan matanya kaget "Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu"

Youngjae maju mendekat dan menutup matanya, berdoa agar Daehyun tidak menghindar dan mau menerima ciuman singkat darinya.

Youngjae masih memejamkan matanya saat merasakan sebuah tangan mengusap tengkuknya dan menariknya untuk lebih dekat dengan Daehyun.

Bibir tebal Daehyun menempel dengan bibir Youngjae dan keduanya diam tak bergerak.

"Aku…belum melupakan Junhong"

Daehyun memperingati Youngjae yang mengangguk mengerti dan tersenyum.

"Aku tidak perduli"

Youngjae memperdalam ciuman itu dan memancing Daehyun untuk membalas dalam ciumannya.

Mengangkat lengannya untuk memeluk leher Daehyun yang membuka mulutnya dan memperdalam ciuman itu.

Ini bukan ciuman hangat, bukan juga ciuman mesra.

Ini ciuman harapan untuk Youngjae dan ciuman pengalih untuk Daehyun.

Mungkin itu fikiran awal keduanya.

…

….

1 minggu kemudian.

Daehyun membuka pintu apartemennya dan melihat Junhong yang berdiri canggung di depan pintu.

"Junhong?"

"Bisa aku masuk?"

Daehyun mengangguk, menggeser tubuhnya dan membiarkan Junhong melangkah masuk dengan langkah lambat dan ragu-ragu.

"Masuklah, ini bukan pertama kalinya kau datang"

Junhong tersenyum dan mengangguk, duduk tenang di sofa dan menatap Daehyun yang membawa sekotak susu untuknya.

"Kau sudah sarapan?"

Junhong mengangguk.

Menggigit bibirnya ragu lalu menatap Daehyun yang meliriknya diam-diam.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Apa kau akan mengusirku jika aku mengatakan aku merindukanmu?"

Daehyun mencoba menahan gejolak risau di dadanya dan menatap gamang kearah Junhong.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku..minta maaf hyung, aku-"

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, tidak perlu kau fikirkan"

"Kau..apa kau- masih menyayangiku?"

Junhong mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dengan tangan yang lain, berusaha menatap Daehyun yang terlihat menahan perasaannya.

"Apa..kau masih memikirkanku?"

"Junhong-ah"

"Apa, kau merindukanku?"

Daehyun diam tak menjawab, berusaha memilih kata-kata yang tepat untuk mewakili perasaannya yang kacau dan bingung.

"Aku hanya bertanya, karena aku- aku masih merasakan semuanya"

Junhong menunduk dan menangis, mengepalkan tangannya semakin erat dan menangis dalam diam.

Bahunya bergetar dan isakannya terdengar parau.

Daehyun merasakan air mata jatuh dari ujung mata kanannya, menatap sedih kearah Junhong yang terus berusaha mengusap air matanya yang datang tak berhenti.

Junhong dulu tidak menangis sebanyak ini.

Dulu ia tertawa senang dan selalu tampak cerah.

Tapi sekarang, Junhong menangis dan menepuk dadanya yang mungkin terasa sesak.

Tubuhnya ringkih membutuhkan pelukan dan matanya sayup tak bersemangat.

"Kenapa kau selalu menangis saat bertemu denganku?"

Daehyun tersenyum kecil dan mengusap air matanya, memilih duduk di sisi Junhong dan dengan ragu membawa Junhong masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

Mengusap bahu Junhong yang masih bergetar dan tangisnya yang semakin menjadi.

"Aku harus bagaimana sekarang?"

Junhong diam tak menjawab seruan Daehyun, Junhong hanya memeluk tubuh Daehyun dan menangis disana, menghirup aroma tubuh Daehyun dalam-dalam dan merasakan sesak didadanya berkurang sedikit demi sedikit.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku hyung- hiks"

Daehyun diam tak menjawab, ia hanya menutup matanya dan terus mengusap bahu Junhong yang mempererat pelukan keduanya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi walau aku memintanya"

Daehyun akhirnya mengangguk dan mengecup dahi Junhong.

"Hng, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku walau- walau kau menyukai orang lain"

Daehyun memejamkan matanya dan mengangguk samar.

"Hng..aku- aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu"

"Hyung.."

"Hm?"

"Apa- kau menyukainya?"'

Daehyun tau siapa yang Junhong maksud.

"Apa, kau pernah sedikit saja menyukainya?"

Daehyun memaksakan senyumnya dan menggeleng ragu.

"Aku hanya menyukaimu, hanya kau"

Setidaknya Daehyun berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak pernah menyukai Youngjae, tidak sedikitpun dan tidak sedetikpun.

 **Daehyun tidak tau, bagaimana awalnya cinta itu pergi.**

 **Dan Daehyun tidak pernah tau, bagaimana awalnya cinta lain itu datang.**

…..

FIN

Reviewnya jangan lupa yaaa~

THANK YOUUU ~

Mohon maaf lahir batin hehhe..

Ada yang inget sama ff LATELY?

Ini aku bikin LATELY yang ceritanya beda wekawekaweka..

Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa ^^

Pyooong~

….


End file.
